Fairy tail academy
by HimeAnimeFairy
Summary: Levy has always been a smart girl but never really made friends that easily. She is a good girl so what will happen when she meets her new school's number one bad boy. New feelings will start to develop. Hope you like it. Mostly GaLe and some NaLu with a bit of GraZa. Read and review.


**_Hi guys I'm back with another fairy tail high school story. This one will mainly focus on GaLe. GajeelXLevy but it will have a fair bit of NaLu and some GraZa. Hope you like it. This is Pearlshipperforever, peace out._**

_Dear Diary_

_My name is Levy Mcgarden and I am a sixteen year old girl. I live with my mum and dad and my little brother Jason. I am really smart and a bookworm to. I am always peoples first stop for information. Or at least I was where I used to live. I just moved here to Tokyo and I don't know anyone here. *sigh* Well now that I think of it, I do have a friend here in Tokyo but I have no clue where she is. Anyway I'm getting a bit off topic. Today I will be starting at my new school Fairy Tail Academy or FTA for short._

_I am really scared about going here. I'm also nervous and worried but when I think of it I get really excited. I don't think I'll make many friends because I am a really shy person and being a bookworm doesn't help. My little brother is going to another school, thank God. I mean no offence I love my brother and all its just that he is really clingy and honestly kind of awkward. Anyway I have to get ready for school soon but I'll be back after with a hole new story to tell._

_Sincerely yours Levy Mcgarden_

I finished signing my name then closed the diary and clipped the pen onto the side. I tucked it into my pillow case and as I did I saw a golden sparkle. I lifted the pillow and grabbed the old golden diary that was kind of worn. I recognised it as the diary I had been using since pre-school before decided to get a new one. I opened the book and skimmed through the pages. I couldn't help but to smile when I got to a page labeled "_First Crush_" I read through the page. I was smiling at the book big time by the time I finished. There was a kick on my door.

"Levy honey. Are you awake?" My mum called through the door. I panicked. She couldn't see me reading this. I threw the book onto the ground and stood up. The door opened just as I kicked the book under the bed. "Hi honey. You should come down for breakfast now. But you may want to get changed first." She said. I nodded as she closed the door once again. I sighed as I went over to my closet.

I grabbed a orange dress with no shoulders. It had the sleeves attached around halfway to the elbow. I then grabbed my black shorts to go under the dress. I placed my headband in my now brushed, shoulder length, blue hair. I put on my red sandals and headed down stairs with a book in my hand.

As I sat down in the kitchen my put some toast in front of me. I started eating but continued to read. When I was finished mum had said it was time to go. Me and my brother raced to the car. I won of corse but to be fair I am four years older. I sat in the front seat while my brother got in the back. He is still such a kid. Whining about wanting to sit in the front.

When we got to his school, he was out of the car before we could even stop the car. He was out so fast he didn't even close the door. I reached back and closed it as mum started to drive off. We didn't get to my school until after about a ten minute silence as I read and mum kept on eyeing me. When we pulled up at the school I got out slowly and closed the door behind me.

I felt the rush of wind as mum drove off. I looked back suddenly regretting the decision to get out of the car at all. I slowly walked towards the buildings keeping my eyes glued to my feet. The last thing I would want is for me to trip over and make a fool of myself even before I walked through the doors. I was o focused on my feet that I wasn't watching where I was going and I bashed into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled now sitting on the ground rubbing my head. I didn't dare to open my eyes let alone look up at this person. I was answered with silence. I looked up and saw a boy standing there. He was tall and big and had studs pierced into his chin and eyebrows. He wore a black shirt and jacket with black pants. I looked up at his eyes and saw the piercing red staring down at me in anger. It was making me really scared honestly. He turned on his heel and stomped off his big black boots making a big thud on the cement.

I stood up and humphed. I dusted off my knees and was about to walk off when I noticed everyone nearby staring at me in shock. Great already made a fool of myself without walking through the doors. I was hearing people mutter things like, "How scary for her." "Poor thing." "I cant believe she bashed into _Him_." I didn't understand at all. I slowly walked through the crowd and into the building of the school.

I walked in and easily found the locker I was assigned to yesterday when I took the tour with the principal. I opened the locker and as soon as I did all the books came toppling out crashing into me and taking me down to the ground in a BANG! One of the books landed on my head and it really hurt. I felt eyelids start to drop so I did everything I could to stay awake but it was no use. I slowly collapsed to the ground.

I felt my eyelids start to stir as I regained consciousness. I slowly sat up and looked around. I was in what I believed to be the nurses office laying in one of the many beds in the giant room. I looked around even more and saw that there was a woman sitting down at the desk. She had shoulder length black hair and wore a purple shirt and black pants with a white coat over that. Her name tag read Leona Davis. She mustn't have noticed I was awake yet so I let her know with a little cough. She turned around to face me.

"Oh you are awake now. I examined your head and you should be fine to stay at school as long as you don't push yourself." She said. I nodded lightly. "You should be getting to class it started ten minutes ago." She said. I nodded and swung my legs over the side of the bed. my feet were bare so I put my shoes back on. I stood up and raced back to class. I stopped at the door and hesitated before walking inside.

"I'm sorry I'm late. When I opened my locker a book fell on my head and I had to go to the nurses office." I explained to the teacher. Most of the class was talking loudly while some watched me.

"There are no exceptions to being late especially not on your first day, Levy Mcgarden. Report to the detention hall at lunch." He said. I've never had a detention before. "Now go and sit down next to Gajeel." He said. The hole class went silent. I spun around and saw everyone staring at me in shock. Who is Gajeel and why is everyone so scared of him. I noticed a boy in the back with an empty chair next to him. All the other chairs were taken so I assumed he was Gajeel. As I walked over to him I felt all the class's eyes following me.

"Are you Gajeel." I asked when I got there. I looked at him and as soon as I saw his long black hair and red eyes I recognised him as the boy I bashed into this morning. He grunted in response. I sat down and unpacked my bag quietly. I looked next to me and saw Gajeel resting his head on one hand while staring out the window.

"Okay class today we will be starting the decoding project." The teacher said. He was answered with groans from most of the class. "You will work in your table group pairs. This is due next week this very lesson." He explained. I saw kids in the class eye me with pained expression. Must be cause I'm working with Gajeel. "You have the rest of the lessons leading till the date, plus your own free time. This is worth 50% of your grade for this term. And begin." He said. He handed out text books and papers and pads. I turned to Gajeel.

"Okay lets get started." I said. He didn't move. I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned and growled at me before going back to the window. I was getting fed up with this. I wont let his bad attitude affect my grade. I decided to speak up.

"Okay listen here mr. your tough guy thing may work on everyone else but not on me. Now help me get started so we don't get a bad grade. Got it?" I asked. He was staring at me as if in shock. He clearly couldn't believe someone stood up to him. "Now lets start by getting to know each other." I said pointing 1st page. He hesitated but nodded lightly. "My name is Levy Mcgarden and you are." I said offering him a hand.

"Gajeel Redfox." He growled. I rolled my eyes about him growling. I slipped on my red glasses and tied up my hair my bangs slipped out of the holder as usual. He started to stare at me. Must be my glasses. I started to read through the sheet in my head. I re-read it a few times. It was in a strange code that I didn't understand at all. I passed the first sheet over to him while I read through the second.

I started to understand it a little bit. Just as I was getting in the zone the bell rang. Dammit. I groaned. I started to pack my started in ten minutes. I walked out the door and as I did I was suddenly crowded by students, mostly girls but a few boys too. They started asking weird questions.

"Are you okay, I heard you have to work with Gajeel." "Poor thing." "Was he really mean." "Did he hurt you." "What happened." It was getting kind of annoying. Why is everyone so scared of him.

"It wasn't bad at all, he is a cool guy and not so scary when you get to know him more." I explained. Everyone went quiet for a second before they started chatting amongst themselves and to me their questions getting even more bizarre. I suddenly heard the clumping of Gajeel's boots.

"Hey shrimp." He called coming up behind me. Everyone around me went silent and froze with fear. I turned around to face him and smiled.

"Hey Gajeel. Whats up?" I asked.

"When can we work on the project, I wanna get it done as soon as possible." He grumbled staring at me big time. I decided on something just to show the other students something. I grabbed a pen out of my bag and grabbed his hand. I wrote my phone number and address on his hand with the pen.

"Heres my phone number and address." I said with a smile. He nodded and took his hand back. He seamed a little shocked that I went that close to him. I put the pen back in my bag and walked off leaving all the students that were around me, dumbfounded. I found my way to the detention hall and went inside. I saw Gajeel in the back so I went to sit next to him.

"Hey." I smiled at him. He nodded to acknowledge my presence.

"Okay trouble makers, I want complete silence for the rest of lunch." The teacher said as he came in. I grabbed my book out and started to read. It felt like detention lasted forever. The hole time I was either reading or staring into space thinking about some stuff. When lunch was finally over, I raced out of the class as fast as I could. It was now a free period.

As I went over to my locker I saw someone standing directly in front of it. There were two people, a boy with spiky pink hair and a girl with long blonde hair. The girl seemed really familiar. I walked over to them to ask them to move. I tapped the girl on the shoulder and when she spun around I gasped.

"Hey Levy-chan." She said. I knew straight away. This is the friend I mentioned before, the one somewhere in tokyo. Lucy.

"Lu-chan." I gasped. She nodded and hugged me with a squeal. "How? What? When? Huh?" I stammered.

"I saw you in english and tried to talk to you but then you had to work with Gajeel and then at lunch you had detention and everything." She explained. I was more shocked.

"Ah so your the one who had to sit next to the notorious bad boy. I'm Natsu." Said the boy with pink hair.

"Oh your the guy I heard so much about from Lu-chan." I said.

"What did she say about me." He asked raising a brow and facing Lucy. I opened my mouth to speak but Lucy clapped her hand over my mouth. She gave me the don't-you-dare look. I nodded rapidly. This girl was scary when she wanted to be. Natsu just got more and more curious.

**_Hope you liked my first chapter. I have decided to start making them longer. Read and Review. To be continued. The next chapter should be up soon. Pearlshipperforever, peace out._**


End file.
